I Hate That I Love You
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into another fight. After their fight, they both wonder how can you love someone so much, but hate them at the same time? Will Inuyasha and Kagome learn to love, or act on their hate? Songfic to 'I Hate Everything About You'.


**This story is a suggestion from **_**Forever With Lord Sesshomaru**_**. The song in this fic is **_**I Hate Everything About You **_**by Three Days Grace. Here's **_**I Hate That I Love You**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song **_**I Hate Everything About You**_**.**

**Inuyasha's POV**

I sat high in a tree late at night. The sky was clear and full of stars, a full moon shining bright in the night sky. Usually on nights like this, Kagome and I would sit on a hill and just talk. But we weren't doing that tonight. Why? Because the damn wench is mad at me! What did I ever do wrong? I swear, she must have been PMSing or something. I don't even remember what we were fighting about, I just remember a lot of shouting and a particular painful sit. So that led to me being up in this tree, unable to sleep. I don't even know why I couldn't sleep. I think it's because I can still here Kagome's yelling ringing in my ears. Have you ever had that girl yell at you? It's not an easy thing to forget. And high pitched too.

_Every time we lie awake_

_  
After every hit we take  
_

I mindlessly scrapped my claws against the bark of the wood. After the fight Kagome had gone back to her own time. I'm giving that girl an hour before I go after her and bring her back here, even if I have to drag her back kicking and screaming. We needed to look for jewel shards. I mean, it's not like I'm going back to get her because I miss her. Just because things feel oddly empty without her here doesn't mean I miss her. Keh, what are you, crazy?

_Every feeling that I get_

_  
But I haven't missed you yet_

As if it wasn't enough that Kagome was mad at me, so was Miroku, Sango, Shippo and even Kirara. Kagome and I had been fighting after they fell asleep, and they blamed _me _for waking them up. Kagome was the one screaming like a friggin' banshee.

_Every roommate kept awake_

_  
By every sigh and scream we make_

I tilted my head back to look up at the black night sky. It was just like her hair. Her long, soft, silky…I'm gonna stop that train of thought now.

Okay, so I do love Kagome. I'll admit it. But at the same time, I hate her enough to throw her down a real well. Besides, just because I love her doesn't mean I miss her. Keh, no way no how.

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

**Kagome's POV**

It was late at night and I was still awake, unable to sleep. The night was clear, the kind of night Inuyasha and I would usually spend sitting on top of a hill talking. But instead, I was at home by myself in my own time. Why? Because me and that stupid, arrogant, obnoxious half-demon got into another fight. I swear, sometimes Inuyasha is so stubborn, I just want good smack in this face.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

I love Inuyasha, I really do. But now, I didn't miss him one bit. Stupid, little…God I hate him now! Why does he always have to start up a fight?

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

I don't even know why I love Inuyasha. There's so many things to hate about him. His temper, his attitude, his arrogance, the list goes on.

_I hate everything about you_

Then again, when he wanted to be, he was kind and sweet and gentle and caring.

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha jumped out of the Bone Eaters Well. He was growing impatient waiting for Kagome, so decided to go get her himself. Inuyasha made his way to the familiar house and jumped up onto Kagome's window. She had the shades drawn back, so Inuyasha could clearly see her lying in bed, her back facing the window. As quietly as he could, Inuyasha opened the window. He didn't even know why he did I quietly, he was going to wake her up in a minute anyway.

_Only when I stop to think about you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me, do you know_

Kagome's head snapped around as she heard Inuyasha open the window.

"Inuyasha," she said, sitting up, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you back," Inuyasha said, closing the window behind him and standing near her bed.

"Inuyasha, it's the middle of the night," Kagome said, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Then I'll wait," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms, "We'll leave first thing in the morning." Kagome glared at him.

"Are you trying to start another fight?" she snapped, "Maybe I'd like to stay in my own time for a while.'

"We don't have time for that," Inuyasha said, "We have jewel shards to find."

"Is that all I am to you?" Kagome said fiercely, standing to her full height, although she was still considerably shorter than Inuyasha, "A jewel shard detector?"

_I hate everything about you_

"You don't care about me," Kagome said, her voice escalating, "You just want to find the stupid jewel shards. You know what, why don't you get your precious Kikyo to do it! Because I'm done! I'm tired of you treating me like crap! Arg, I don't even know why I love you!" Kagome was fuming, but then realized what she just said and wished she could shove the words back into her mouth.

_Why do I love you?_

"Forget it!" Kagome said, tears of frustration in her eyes, "Forget what I just said. Just leave me alone." Kagome climbed back into her bed, pulling the covers over her head. How could she have said that? Inuyasha hated her and she just blurted out her love for him.

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

"Kagome, stop being ridiculous," Inuyasha said tugging the cover easily off her. Kagome buried her face in a pillow, not wanting to face Inuyasha.

"Now I'm ridiculous?!" Kagome shouted into her pillow, "Why not just tell me you hate me! I know you do Inuyasha!" Kagome hated Inuyasha so much at that moment for making her love him.

_I hate_

_You hate_

"Because I don't hate you!" Inuyasha shouted back, "In fact, I love you, but you are the most stubborn wench in the world! You never let me get a word in!"

_I hate_

_You love me  
_

Kagome sat up suddenly, her brown eyes wide. Inuyasha's own amber eyes widened as he realized what just came out of his mouth.

"I…um…" Inuyasha said, trying to make a pathetic attempt at rescuing himself. But he was spared answering by Kagome's lips suddenly landing on his in a rough kiss. Her fingers tangled themselves in Inuyasha's silver hair as his hands hung dumbly at his sides for a moment before wrapping around her waist.

_I hate everything about you_

Kagome pulled away from the kiss, her face flush and her breathing heavy. Inuyasha's eyes looked hazy and disorientated.

"That's all I ever wanted to hear," Kagome said, a smile forming on her face. Inuyasha grinned, his fangs showing.

_Why do I love you?_

"Whatever," he said coolly, kissing Kagome again. But Kagome knew that under that nonchalant 'Whatever,' Inuyasha meant…

"I love you too," he whispered in her ear. Yeah, he meant that.

**There's I Hate That I Love You****. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
